


A Helping Hand

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Matchmaker Sherlock, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playing Cupid, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock is a good man, Sherlock's Best Man speech, pre-Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good turn deserves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://nonymoose.tumblr.com/post/113547279947/i-firmly-believe-that-the-main-reason-why-lestrade).

It has been one of the longest days of Greg’s life. He is beyond certain that he never wants to hear the phrase “best man’s speech” ever again.

“But, what about if I put this part _here_ instead? To link them. The-thematically, I mean. It has to have a logical structure-”

Greg groans. “Sherlock, you’ll be at a _wedding_ , not a bloody exam.”

Sherlock closes his mouth, his lips pressing into a thin line, and Greg immediately feels a guilty twinge. He’s not quite sure how to handle this. Yes, he knows Sherlock is meticulous to say the least, but he thought it was just a _work_ thing, just for crime scenes.

And, then Sherlock had handed him a laptop with one document open: _John’s Speech, Draft One._

And, God help him, Greg knows the implications of that title. He just can’t bring himself to admit it. So, now, he smiles at Sherlock, weary but understanding. “Sorry, mate. Look, don’t sweat the small stuff, okay? No-one’s going to care about the- the placing of your flipping _paragraphs_ or anything. You’ve already got the most important part right.”

Sherlock just blinks back at him, uncertain. “Oh?”

Greg shakes his head. “If you honestly think I need to tell you what, then you’re not Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock cracks a smile at that. Greg glances out the window to find that it’s pitch black outside. He yawns, “I’ll tell you something, though, you _owe_ me.”

“Mm.”

Of course, Sherlock isn’t listening anymore; he’s busying himself with rearranging the masses of paper strewing the floor. Greg glances down at one, and his heart sinks a little. It’s the guest list. Molly and Tom’s names are written side by side each other.

Greg forces himself to look away, shaking off any wistful thoughts as he puts on his jacket. Something must show in his face, though, because Sherlock is suddenly looking at him with an intensity usually reserved for dead bodies.

_“What?”_ Greg asks. Then: “In fact, no.”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow. “No?”

“You only get that look when you’re about to tell me something bloody earth-shattering, and my brain’s already turned to mush.”

Sherlock grins. “Suit yourself,” he replies. “It’ll be a surprise.”

Greg is too tired to figure out what he means. To tell the truth, he’d forgotten the whole conversation until he sat down to wait for his starter at the wedding. He was already nursing a drink, resigned to a day with just himself for proper company. Then, a burst of yellow came into his vision.

“Hi, Greg!” Molly says. She is glowing, positively glowing, and Greg beams back at her, foul mood evaporated.

“Hey, Molly,” he says. His spirits raise even higher when Molly sits down next to him.

“It’ll be nice to have a familiar face around!” she jokes, nodding at the centre of their table. Only then does Greg notice the name cards. _Molly Hooper_ on one side, _G_ (ha!) _Lestrade_ on the other. Greg has a sneaking suspicion that they were written in Sherlock’s hand.

At that moment, Greg looks up and catches Sherlock’s eye. He tilts his head in a silent question towards the seating arrangements. Sherlock gives a theatrical shrug and raises his wine glass towards him. Greg grins back and leans closer to chat to Molly. Maybe the day won’t be a _total_ waste, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [my tumblr](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/118228394750/nonymoose-i-firmly-believe-that-the-main-reason). 


End file.
